Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to variable resistance memory devices and/or methods of forming the same.
Next-generation semiconductor memory devices (e.g., a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), and so forth) are being developed to satisfy increasing demands for high performance and low power consumption of semiconductor memory devices. In the next-generation semiconductor memory devices, memory elements may be formed of non-volatile and variable resistance materials. In other words, the memory element may exhibit an electric resistance that can be selectively changed depending on a current or voltage applied thereto and that may be preserved even when a current or voltage is not supplied.
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, variable resistance memory devices may become more integrated.